eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 17 - Cersei I
Cersei I ist das siebzehnte Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Cersei Lennister. Zusammenfassung Cersei Lennister sitzt nach wie vor in ihrer Zelle fest und darf keinen Besuch empfangen. Letztlich entschließt sie sich dafür, ihre Sünden zuzugeben, und nach einer ersten Anhörung beim Hohen Spatz darf sie in eine komfortablere Zelle. Der Hohe Spatz verlangt allerdings einen öffentlichen Bußgang von ihr. Als Erstes will sie ihren Onkel Ser Kevan Lennister sehen, der mittlerweile als Regent für Tommen Baratheon regiert. Dieser berichtet ihr von den neuesten Geschehnissen und von Myrcella Baratheons Verletzung. Synopsis Cersei sitzt in ihrer Zelle fest Cersei Lennister sitzt seit geraumer Zeit in ihrer kargen Zelle in einem der sieben Türme der Großen Septe fest, die weder Kamin noch Kohlebecken hat, und in der es nur ein schmales Fenster gibt, das zu hoch liegt, um nach draußen schauen zu können. Am Anfang ihrer Gefangenschaft hat man ihr ein Hemd gegeben, das sie jedoch vor Wut zerrissen hat, woraufhin sie eine Zeit lang nackt geblieben war. Als sie dann doch ein neues Hemd erhalten hatte, hatte sie sich sogar dafür bedankt, auch wenn ihr die Worte sehr schwer gefallen waren. Lord Qyburn war ihr letzter und bislang einziger Besucher gewesen, allerdings war das am Anfang ihrer Gefangenschaft, mittlerweile bekommt Cersei nur noch ihre drei unerbittlichen Kerkermeisterinnen zu Gesicht: Septa Unella ist unweiblich und unscheinbar, hat grobe Knochen, schwielige Hände und ein mürrisches Gesicht; Septa Moelle hat steifes weißes Haar, kleine fiese Augen, die sie oft missbilligend zusammenkneift, und ein runzliges Gesicht, das so scharf geschnitten ist wie eine Axt; und Septa Scolera ist klein und dick um die Hüften, hat schwere Brüste, Olivenhaut und riecht säuerlich wie Milch, kurz bevor diese schlecht wird. Die drei Septas bringen Cersei Essen und Wasser, entleeren ihren Nachttopf, und alle paar Tage waschen sie ihr Hemd, wobei sie für diese Zeit wieder nackt bleiben muss. Die Septas reden kein Wort mit ihr und antworten auch auf keine ihrer Fragen. Allein Septa Scolera liest ihr manchmal aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern oder dem Buch der heiligen Gebete vor. So wartet Cersei darauf, dass Jaime Lennister endlich erscheint, um sie zu retten, worum sie ihn in ihrem Brief gebeten hat. Auch über Ser Loras Tyrell erfährt sie nichts von den Septas, aber zuletzt hatte er im Sterben gelegen, nachdem er die Belagerung von Drachenstein gewaltsam beendet hatte. Cersei hofft insgeheim, dass Ser Loras bald stirbt, damit ein Platz in der Königsgarde frei wird. Cersei hasst die drei Septas fast genauso wie die Männer, die sie im Stich gelassen haben. Osney Schwarzkessel hatte dem Hohen Spatz unter Folter gestanden, dass er mit Cersei geschlafen und in ihrem Auftrag den alten Hohen Septon getötet hatte, und dessen Brüder Osmund Schwarzkessel und Osfryd Schwarzkessel waren zwar mit hohen Ämtern versorgt worden, doch nun bleiben sie untätig. Auran Wasser war sogar mitsamt der Dromonen, die sie hatte bauen lassen, geflohen, und auch Orton Sonnwetter war zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin, Cerseis einziger wahren Freundin Lady Taena von Myr, an seinen Sitz nach Langtafel zurückgekehrt. Harys Swyft und Großmaester Pycelle hatten das Reich offenbar ihren Feinden überlassen, und auch von Meryn Trant und Boros Blount von der Königsgarde hatte sie nichts mehr gehört. Ihr Vetter Lancel Lennister hatte sie ebenfalls schwer belastet und dem Hohen Spatz von ihrer Liaison erzählt, und Ser Kevan Lennister, den sie einst zur Hand des Königs machen wollte, hatte sich geweigert, sie zu unterstützen. Bei Jaime allerdings ist sie sich sicher, dass er unverzüglich zu ihr eilt, wenn er ihren Brief erhält. Qyburn hatte ihr versprochen, ihm den Brief zukommen zu lassen, aber seitdem hatte sie Qyburn auch nicht wieder gesehen, und nun ist sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob Qyburn überhaupt noch lebt. Cersei hat bereits alles versucht, um eine Reaktion bei einer der drei Septas zu erzwingen, aber weder Drohungen, noch Befehle, die Aussicht auf eine Belohnung, vorgespielte Sanftheit oder der Appell an Mitleid haben bislang etwas erwirkt. Zudem hat Cersei unermüdlich gebetet: all die Gebete, die man ihr als Kind auf Casterlystein beigebracht hatte, und auch neue, die sie selbst erfand. Einzig ihre Tränen behält sie aus Stolz für sich, denn sie hasst es, Schwäche zu zeigen. Wieder einmal bedauert Cersei, dass sie im Körper einer Frau geboren wurde, und sie war auch gescheitert, als sie zu Beginn ihrer Gefangenschaft versucht hatte, die drei Septas zu überwältigen. Zu ihrer täglichen Tortur gehört zudem, dass ihre Wärterinnen in jeder der Benannten Stunden in der Nacht in ihre Zelle kommen, um sie zu wecken und um sie aufzufordern, ihre Sünden zu gestehen. Allmählich verliert Cersei sogar das Gefühl für die Anzahl der Tage, die sie nun schon in ihrer Zelle festsitzt, und zudem fühlt sie sich fiebrig. Doch dann denkt sie wieder an Tommen Baratheon, der sie braucht, und das gibt ihr wieder Kraft und Mut. Cersei beichtet ihre Sünden vor dem Hohen Spatz Cersei kommt schließlich aber doch zu der Einsicht, dass sie einige ihrer Sünden gestehen muss, wenn sie nicht noch wesentlich länger in ihrer Zelle eingesperrt bleiben möchte, und als Septa Unella das nächste Mal in ihre Zelle kommt, kniet sich Cersei vor sie und beichtet, die schwersten Sünden begangen zu haben. Unella sagt, dass sie Cerseis Wunsch erst dem Hohen Spatz mitteilen werde, doch in dieser Nacht lassen die Septas Cersei ungestört schlafen, und sie träumt von Jaime und Joffrey Baratheon. Als die drei Septas sie am nächsten Morgen abholen, spielt Cersei weiterhin die Fromme, und Septa Scolera nennt sie sogar zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder Euer Gnaden. Cersei bittet darum, ein Bad nehmen zu dürfen, aber die drei Septas sollen sie sofort zum Hohen Spatz bringen. Auf der Treppe erkundigt sich Cersei nach Tommen, und die Septas erklären, dass er bei guter Gesundheit ist und dass Königin Margaery Tyrell ständig bei ihm sei. Obwohl sie sich selbst als die eigentliche Königin sieht, erkundigt sie sich scheinheilig danach, wie sich Margaery der Vorwürfe entledigen konnte, die man ihr gemacht hat. Septa Scolera will gerade etwas von Lord Maes Tyrell erzählen, doch sie wird von Septa Unella gebremst, die sie rügt, dass sie zu viel rede. Der Hohe Spatz empfängt Cersei in seinem asketischen siebeneckigen Raum, von dessen Steinwänden grob gehauene Antlitze der Sieben auf sie herab schauen. Als Cersei ihm erklärt, dass ihr in der Nacht das Alte Weib erschienen sei, um sie zu erleuchten, weist der Hohe Spatz Unella an, Cerseis Worte mitzuschreiben, während die beiden anderen gehen dürfen. Zunächst gesteht Cersei, mit Männern außerhalb ihrer Ehe geschlafen zu haben, woraufhin der Hohe Spatz unerbittlich nachfragt, mit wem. Da Lancel und Osney ihre Affären mit Cersei bereits gestanden haben, nennt Cersei diese beiden Namen. Da sie sich aber nicht sicher ist, was Osfryd und Osmund erzählt haben, nennt sie auch deren Namen. Sie gibt als Entschuldigung an, dass sie nach Robert Baratheons Tod einsam gewesen sei und außerdem die Schwarzkessels so eng wie möglich an das Reich binden wollte, um Tommen zu beschützen. Sie behauptet, keinerlei Freude dabei empfunden zu haben, und dass die drei Brüder äußerst grobe Kerle seien. Als der Hohe Spatz entgegnet, die Königsgarde sei doch zum Schutz des Königs da, erinnert Cersei ihn daran, dass die Gardisten auch schon auf Joffreys Hochzeit versagt hätten. Daraufhin fragt der Hohe Septon, welches Motiv Cersei bei Lancel gehabt habe, und Cersei merkt sofort, dass sie nun vorsichtig sein muss, denn sie ahnt, dass Lancel dem Septon alles erzählt haben wird. Sie gesteht, dass es grausam von ihr gewesen sei, Lancel zu verführen, da er noch ein halber Knabe sei. Sie entschuldigt sich damit, dass sie eine schwache Frau und damals leicht in Versuchung zu führen gewesen sei. Lancel sei zudem sehr freundlich und sanft zu ihr gewesen, und sie selbst habe sich sehr einsam gefühlt. Während ihrer Beichte weint Cersei unaufhörlich, aber der Hohe Septon ist davon völlig unbeeindruckt. Er schweigt eine Weile, dann erklärt er, dass dies keine ungewöhnlichen Sünden seien für eine Witwe und eine Frau und dass dies keinen Hochverrat darstelle, sollte sie Robert immer treu geblieben sein, als dieser noch lebte. Cersei schwört, dass sie ihn niemals betrogen habe. Nun konfrontiert der Hohe Septon Cersei damit, dass sie Osney dazu angestiftet haben soll, seinen Vorgänger als Hoher Septon getötet zu haben, und dass sie zudem von Osney verlangt habe, falsches Zeugnis gegen Margaery Tyrell abzulegen. Cersei bestreitet Letzteres, gesteht aber ein, den alten Hohen Septon als schwach eingeschätzt zu haben, und dass er zudem Tyrion Lennisters Geschöpf gewesen sei. Sie äußert die Vermutung, dass Osney ihr einen Gefallen tun wollte, indem er den alten Hohen Septon töte, aber sie leugnet, ihm einen Mordauftrag erteilt zu haben. Als nächstes konfrontiert der Hohe Spatz Cersei mit der Anschuldigung, hinter dem Tod Roberts zu stecken, wobei Cersei weiß, dass ihn nur Lancel darauf gebracht haben kann. Sie bestreitet auch das. Als Letztes erklärt er ihr, dass behauptet werde, dass ihre Kinder aus einer inzestuösen Verbindung mit Jaime Lennister stammen würden, in Wirklichkeit also Bastarde seien, entstanden aus Inzest und Ehebruch. Cersei erwidert, dass Stannis Baratheon dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt habe, um seinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron zu untermauern, dass diese Geschichte aber frei erfunden sei. Der Hohe Spatz stemmt sich von seinem Platz hoch und stimmt Cersei zu, dass Stannis sich vom rechten Glauben abgewandt habe und nun einem Roten Dämon dienen würde. Der Hohe Septon verkündet, dass es einen Prozess geben wird, da Cersei einige Anschuldigungen immer noch bestreiten würde. Demütigst fragt Cersei, ob sie Tommen sehen könne, aber der Hohe Spatz erwidert, dass das momentan unangemessen wäre. Cersei lässt nach Ser Kevan schicken Moelle, Unella und Scolera bringen Cersei in ihre Turmzelle zurück und fragen sie dabei, ob sie sich nun besser und erleichtert fühle. Cersei bedankt sich und erklärt, dass sie nun Besucher empfangen dürfe, und sie bittet darum, als Erstes ihren Onkel Ser Kevan sehen zu dürfen. Die Septas erklären, dass sie dem Lord Regent Bescheid geben und nach ihm schicken werden. Für die kommende Nacht erhält Cersei eine größere Zelle zwei Stockwerke tiefer, und das Zimmer hat sogar ein Fenster, durch das sie nach draußen blicken kann. Sie erhält auch eine wärmere Decke und zum Essen Kapaun mit Gemüse an Stelle des Haferschleims. In der Nacht schläft sie wieder tief und fest und ungestört, und am Morgen erscheint ihr Onkel Ser Kevan bereits zum Frühstück. Ihr Onkel schickt zuerst die Kerkermeisterinnen hinaus und weist Cersei an, sich zu setzen. Cersei merkt sofort, dass ihr Onkel immer noch sauer auf sie ist, und sie entschuldigt sich für den Becher Wein, den sie ihm ins Gesicht geschüttet hat. Ser Kevan ist aber wegen Lancel böse mit ihr, den sie verführt hat anstatt auf ihn aufzupassen und sich um ihn zu kümmern. Cersei gesteht, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht habe, dann bricht sie in Tränen aus und fällt ihrem Onkel um den Hals. Ser Kevan ist einen Augenblick lang irritiert, dann erwidert er die Umarmung und vergibt ihr. Er sagt, er habe einige schlechte Nachrichten für sie und fordert sie erneut auf, sich zu setzen. Zunächst fürchtet Cersei um Tommen und Jaime, doch ihr Onkel beruhigt sie diesbezüglich. Er erzählt aber, dass Jaime nach Beendigung der Belagerung von Rabenbaum, bei der er Lord Tytos Schwarzhain zur Aufgabe gebracht hat, sein Gefolge in den Flusslanden verlassen habe und mit einer Frau alleine fortgeritten sei. Niemand weiß genau, um welche Frau es sich dabei handelt, aber die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass es Brienne von Tarth war, die Tochter von Lord Selwyn Tarth, dem Abendstern. Ser Kevan berichtet weiterhin, dass überall im Süden Söldner in Westeros gelandet seien: auf Tarth, auf den Trittsteinen, auf dem Zornkap. Ser Kevan geht davon aus, dass Stannis Baratheon hinter dem Angriff steckt, auch wenn er sich fragt, woher Stannis so viel Gold haben könnte.In Wirklichkeit ist dies die Goldene Kompanie unter dem Kommando von Jon Connington und dem Jungen Greif. Ser Kevan erklärt Cersei, dass sie momentan nicht die militärische Stärke hätten, den Söldnern entgegenzutreten. Das könne in der derzeitigen Lage nur Lord Maes Tyrell, der aber rührt sich nicht, solange Margaery noch angeklagt ist. Cersei sind die Tyrells und auch die Söldner gleichgültig, denn ihre einzige Sorge ist, so schnell wie möglich ihre Zelle zu verlassen. Als sie ihren Onkel bittet, ihr dabei zu helfen, notfalls mit Gewalt, erwidert dieser, dass er weder genügend Männer habe, um sie mit Gewalt zu befreien, noch die Große Septe in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln wolle. Er führt aus, dass der Hohe Spatz von Cersei einen öffentlichen Bußgang durch die Stadt fordert, woraufhin Cersei wütend wird und sagt, dass sie eher sterben wolle. Ser Kevan erwidert ungerührt, dass ihr Tod in diesem Fall gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich sei, denn der Hohe Spatz werde ihr wegen Königsmord, Gottesmord, Inzest und Hochverrat den Prozess machen. Bevor Cersei widersprechen kann, deutet Ser Kevan auf die Wände und erklärt, dass sei nicht der richtige Ort, um über so etwas zu reden. Ser Kevan berichtet weiter, dass der Glauben über sie Gericht halten wird, solange sie nicht auf ein Urteil durch Kampf bestehe, wobei sie aber einen Kämpfer aus der Königsgarde wählen müsste. Ser Kevan resümiert, dass ihre Herrschaft in jedem Fall zu Ende sei. Er werde als Regent herrschen, bis Tommen volljährig sei. Lord Maes Tyrell wurde mittlerweile zur Hand des Königs ernannt, Großmaester Pycelle und Ser Harys Swyft bleiben auf ihren Posten, Lord Paxter Rothweyn ist jetzt neuer Großadmiral und Lord Randyll Tarly neuer Justiziar. Cersei erkennt sofort, dass diese Neuvergaben der Posten die Machtverschiebung zu Gunsten der Tyrells weiter verangetrieben haben. Kevan erzählt, dass Lord Randyll nach Cerseis Festnahme als Erster mit seinem Heer in Königsmund eingetroffen sei und gefordert habe, dass Margaery und ihre Basen Elinor Tyrell, Megga Tyrell und Alla Tyrell in seine Obhut übergeben werden. Ihnen droht zwar immer noch ein Prozess, aber die Anklagepunkte sind vergleichsweise schwach. Alle Männer, die Margaery beschuldigt haben,Osney Schwarzkessel, Ser Tallad, Lambert Drehbeer, Jalabhar Xho, Hugo Klifften, Hamisch der Harfner, Horas Rothweyn und Hobber Rothweyn. haben ihre Aussage widerrufen, außer dem Sänger Wat, der unter der Folter halb wahnsinnig geworden zu sein scheint. Der Hohe Spatz hat die Mädchen daher tatsäclich in Lord Randylls Obhut gegeben, der einen heiligen Eid schwören musste, sie wieder an den Glauben zu überstellen, wenn ihnen der Prozess gemacht wird. Osney und der Sänger befinden sich wie Cersei ebenfalls in Zellen in der Großen Septe, während die Rothweyn-Zwillinge für unschuldig erklärt wurden. Hamisch der Harfner ist in der Zwischenzeit gestorben. Die übrigen befinden sich weiterhin in Qyburns Händen im Roten Bergfried. Ser Kevan drängt Cersei erneut, sich zu setzen, denn es gebe noch weitere schlechte Nachrichten, die Myrcella Baratheon beträfen. Cersei vermutet sofort, dass Tyrion sie entführt haben könnte, denn er hatte sie seiner Zeit nach Dorne geschickt und hat dort offenbar Freunde. Sie denkt an Balon Swann, den sie nach Dorne geschickt hatte, um Myrcella zurück nach Königsmund zu bringen. Kevan korrigiert sie und berichtet, dass Tyrion nichts damit zu tun habe, sondern dass ein Ritter namens Ser Gerold Dayn Myrcella angegriffen habe, um sie zu töten, sie aber stattdessen nur schwer verletzt habe, sodass ihr jetzt ein Ohr fehle. Cersei fragt entsetzt, warum Fürst Doran Martells Wachen oder Ser Arys Eichenherz sie nicht beschützt hätten, woraufhin ihr Onkel ihr erklärt, Ser Arys sei bei der Verteidigung der Prinzessin von Ser Gerold erschlagen worden. Cersei erinnert sich an Ser Arthur Dayn, den man auch "Schwert des Morgens" genannt hatte, aber der ist schon lange tot. Zunächst ergibt es keinen Sinn für sie, warum ein Dayn Myrcella angreifen sollte, dann aber verdächtigt sie wieder Tyrion, der den Angriff von langer Hand geplant haben könnte. Sie legt sich sogar zurecht, dass Tyrion Myrcellas Ohr als Blutzoll für seine verlorene Nase ansehen könnte. Kevan erklärt, dass selbst Myrcella sagt, allein Ser Gerold stecke hinter dem Angriff, aber Cersei lässt sich davon nicht abbringen, woraufhin Kevan sie rügt, sie dürfe nicht hinter jedem Schatten Tyrion vermuten. Einen Trost erkennt Cersei allerdings in der schlechten Nachricht: durch Arys' Tod sieht Cersei nun die Chance, Qyburns Geschöpf in die Königsgarde zu befördern, auch wenn Kevan erzählt, dass Lord Randyll bereits eine Liste mit würdigen Ritter aufgestellt habe, die sich Jaime anschauen solle, wenn er wieder auftaucht. Cersei fleht Kevan an, ihr in dieser Sache zu vertrauen und allein Qyburn die Wahl des neuen Ritters zu überlassen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Cersei Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Großen Septe von Baelor spielen Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 17